Falling in love with the Pyro-maniac
by Southern AnnaBelle
Summary: What if Bella wasn't who or what she thought she was? What would happen if after the Cullen's left a part of her was unlocked. What if she was related to two feral mutants and the leader of the Brotherhood? What would happen if she found her mate in someone who was then named a traitor? What would happen if the Cullen's came back into her life? Her life went from simple to hectic.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or X-men nor do I own anything else that I decide to put in here I only owned the changed storyline.

Bella's P.O.V:

My story starts when I was 18. I was surprised when I found out, but yet I was glad. The fact that I always felt different from humans and that I never fit in. I somewhat fit in with _him_, but there was still something missing. Something I couldn't explain. I really did love Ed.._him_ but I guess I wasn't good enough for him...I was never good enough for anyone. It brought tears to my eyes, but I blinked them away. Let me tell you the story of how Isabella Marie Swan died and Pheonix Bellarosa Howlett was born.


	2. Radioactive

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Song: Radioactive by Imagine Dragons

Bella's P.O.V.:

-Couple months after the Cullen's left-

I was going through some papers for Charlie because he sucked when it came to organizational skills. I was sifting through when I found a folder with a tab that read "Adoption". My eyebrows furrowled. Why in the hell would Charlie have something having to do with adoption. I opened the folder and skimmed through the legal documents before I came to a paper that had a letter head.

_Kismet Adoption Service_

_Phoenix, Arizona_

_602-555-4893_

_Dear Charles and Renne Swan,_

_We are pleased to announce that your request adopt Phoenix Bellarosa Howlett has been approved. Please all and notify as to when you'd lke to sign the final papers and bring the newest addition to your family._

I looked on to see what this was all about and found another paper from a law office.

_Allen Grora Law Office_

_Phoenix, Arizona_

_602-555-4876_

_Your request for legal name change has been approved for one Phoenix Bellarosa Howlett to one Isabella Marie Swan. Thank you for your service to our law firm._

It was suddenly very hot and I was extremely dizzy. I raced downstairs to see Charlie sitting at the table. I flung the folder at him and folded my arms against my chest. He looked at the folder, his face draining of any color it had, and his eyes widended.

"Bella..." He started but I cut him off.

"What the hell is this Charlie! What in gods name is this. Please tell me it's not true!" I pleaded.

He shook his head and rubbed his forehead. "I can't do that..." He said.

Tears made there way down my cheeks. "SO YOU'VE BEEN LYING TO ME MY WHOLE LIFE!" I screamed at him causing him to flinch.

"Bella please...you have to understand. I wanted to tell you when you were old enough to understand but Renee wouldn't let me and then when she found out your parentage she sent you here. I'm so sorry I never told you. I'm sorry." He pleaded with tears making themselves known.

I looked at him with confusion. "What're you talking about? Renee sent me here for time alone with Phil." I said.

He shook his head. "Bella, you're mother sent you because she found out that you are a full blooded mutant. She found out that you were going to be powerful and she got scared. She was scared of what people would think if they found out that her daughter was a _freak_, her words not mine sweetheart."

Those words brought a feeling of hurt that almost rivaled what Ed..._he_ caused when _they_ left. The person whom I thought was my mother was ashamed of me. The hurt soon turned into the purest, rawest anger I have ever felt in all my 18 years. WHAT DID SHE THINK I WAS GOING TO DO? KILL HER! WHO NEEDS HER. BITCH IS DEAD TO ME. Suddenly I felt a gnawing pain at my abdomen causing me to collapse on the floor and my body feeling like it was on fire. I blacked out to Charlie yelling my name.


	3. Saving Me From Myself

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Song: Save Me from Myself by Vertical Horizon.

Bella's P.o.v:

(Time skip because I don't know how to not make the convo between Charlie and Prof Xavier not sound corney)

The pain was so horrible. It was worse than the fire that was the result of James biting me last spring. That was child's play compaired to this. I kept my mouth clamped shut because there was no use screaming. It wouldn't make the pain stop. During the time I was unconscious, it was like I was with _them_ again. I was happy, carefree, I felt like nothing could go wrong, that everything was right in the world. I was brought out of my paradise by something going into my arm. I gasped, starting to look around for something familiar and I had no idea where I was so I was starting to panic. I was on a cold, metal slab contraption. I was squirming, trying to rip the IV's in my arm out. I felt someone grab my arm, trying to keep me from running or something. It didn't do much. I kept squirming trying to get away.

"Victor, I could use some help here!" a deep, gruff voice said.

I felt another pair of hands try to hold me down, but I kept getting out of their hold.

"Damn, she is sure a slippery little thing." a rough, animalistic voice said. "I think we need a little more help here."

I felt a pressure on my stomach all of a sudden, and they pinned my arms down. As soon as that person touched me it was like...everything was going to be okay and that nothing could hurt me. I stopped moving and let my eyes focused on the person who sat on me. I looked into a pair of beautiful pair of hazel eyes. There was something about them that made it to where I couldn't look away.

"Names John, but people call me Pyro. You gave the professor quite a scare..." he trailed off not knowing my name.

I cleared my throat. "My name is Bella." I said and gasped when I heard my voice. It sounded so different...I guess it could be considered to sound like bells and it was like a high soprano or something, it was a drastic change.

I gave the boy called Pyro a soft smile and then assesed the compromising position we were in. I cleared my throat.

"Can you maybe get off me now?" I said softly.

He looked down at us and smirked at me.

"What makes you think I want to move. I'm quite comfortable right where I am."

I sighed and gave him a pleading look and he smiled back at me, nodded and got off me so I could sit up and take in the whole room and everyone in it.

I looked around and it looked like a medical facility, everything was steel or something that looked like it. It gave off a cold feeling where as in a hospital it was a so different.

I took a look at the person who was on top of me and saw it was a boy was at least 6'2" maybe 6'3", lean yet muscular build, he had sandy blonde hair that I just wanted to run my hands through, beautiful hazel eyes, a pair of thin, yet kissable lips, and a strong jaw line. He was wearing a Black Veil Brides t-shirt and jeans with a pair of converse. He was gorgeous.

I saw his eyes take me in and I felt lust come off him in waves. He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"See something you like?" He said in a cocky manner.

"Absolutly." I replied with a wink. Where the hell did that confidence come from?


End file.
